


A Kiss in Context

by William_Sipewalker



Series: Filling In the Missing Pieces [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eventual Poe Dameron/Finn, Light Angst, M/M, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Sipewalker/pseuds/William_Sipewalker
Summary: Thanks everyone for reading!To be clear, I am in no way anti-Rose Tico. I actually like her adventure with Finn! I just don't see Poe liking her hero worship or relationship with Finn.Anyway, please let me know what you think!





	A Kiss in Context

Poe was worried. He had been looking for Finn everywhere, only to have Finn find him. With a new friend. They seemed close.

Poe mostly knew Rose through her sister, Paige, but he knew enough. She was talented. A genius with electronics. Even BB-8 admired her. She was also one of the few people who saw people in the Resistance with, well… Rose-tinted glasses.

Paige was like that too. She treated him and other members of the Resistance as holostars rather than normal people who were just trying to do what’s right. It bothered him. He wasn’t a pilot for the fame. He was a pilot so he could make a difference. And for his mother.

Now Rose had Finn in her sights, and Poe was worried that he would see it as flattering. Or worse, as more than innocent fanfare. As something real.

And if he was being honest with himself, he was a little jealous. Not of Rose’s attention, of course. Finn deserved all the praise his heart desired. He was jealous of the thought that Finn could like Rose and the attention she was giving him. He was scared to death that Finn would see the way she looks at him, and leave demoted flyboy Poe Dameron in the dust.

All these thoughts swirled and intensified as Rose and Finn were excitedly explaining their plan. It was a good plan, from what he could tell. But they were talking in unison and completing each other’s sentences and it was… a lot.

Poe frowned. He’d only understood half of what they’d been saying.

“Give it to me again,” he said. “Just… simpler.”

He could vaguely hear BB-8’s mocking beeps behind him.

Finn drew close with a serious look on his face. He clearly believed in this plan. That was all Poe needed.

After Finn’s (much more understandable) explanation, Poe stood and gathered his thoughts. He meant to comment on some aspect of the mission, but all he could think was “How did you two meet?”

So that’s what came out.

“Just luck, I guess.” Rose said, somewhat cryptically.

He looked at their almost-fallen leader, laying still in the same bed Finn had been in not so long ago. He took her hand.

“Good luck?” he asked sadly.

He didn’t even hear the response.

Of course, C-3PO had to chime in with his "voice of reason." But Poe wasn't having it. Especially when he reported to Haldo. He respected the ancient protocol droid as much as anyone who had severed Leia and the rebellion this long, but even the General knew when to ignore him.

It's a need-to-know plan. And she doesn't," he said, more confidently than he felt.

Suddenly there was Finn, reaching out his hand towards him. In it was the tracking device Leia gave to Rey.

The one he’s guarded like a mother rancor since he found it.

Poe took the tracker with pride. Finn trusted him with his most prized possession. That was something.

That was everything.

And in return, Poe insisted that Finn take what was most valuable to him.

He watched sadly as Finn, BB-8, and Rose walked away toward adventure. He could only hope they would come back alive, and back to a fleet that wasn't utterly doomed.

And deep deep down, he hoped they'd come back having drifted apart.

But he knew that's not how adventure worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading!
> 
> To be clear, I am in no way anti-Rose Tico. I actually like her adventure with Finn! I just don't see Poe liking her hero worship or relationship with Finn.
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you think!


End file.
